Shadows
by Kyi Nekoyasha
Summary: A love story between my oc Kyi and Itachi Uchiha. not sure on rating just being safe.


*~*SHADOWS*~*

Chapter one: Sakura

It was the same dream I had the past four nights: I was trapped in a dark forest and I would walk and walk then two glowing red eyes would appear. I would stand there until a black panther would walk out and jump at me, then the whole dream would change I would watch Sasuke fight the panther but it was bigger and so was he; Sasuke had a cold empty look on his face. He and the cat would fight until a tall man with black hair in a ponytail walked out of the surrounding darkness; they would look at each other then they would both attack Sasuke. When Sasuke was dead bleeding on the ground the cat would start changing into a girl she turned and looked at me…. And I would wake up.

I got out of bed thinking something is today I looked at my calendar. "Ahhhh" I screamed "I'm going to be late for the chunnin exams!!!!" I hurried to get dressed and tie my headband on; when that was done I snapped on my bag and ran out the door.

I arrived at the door barely in time but even Kakashi was there already. "Glad you showed up Sakura. Ok guys, do you still want to take the exams?" Kakashi asked. "Yes" we all agreed. "That's good knowing that all of you want to because if one of you hadn't showed up I couldn't let the others in" Kakashi said quietly ignoring our looks of shock. "Okay guys do you're best" he said and motioned us to go though the door. I looked at Sasuke and Naruto and saw the steely resolve in their tensed bodies. I gathered my courage and we walked through the door.

There were at least a thousand ninja looking at us and it didn't help that Ino-pig and her squad of losers walked up. Soon all of the rookies from the hidden leaf were arguing loudly by the door.

A tall gray haired boy with a leaf headband walked up to our little group. "Hi I'm Kabuto, you guys are making a big scene just look around" all the other ninja in the room were staring at us "here let me help you guys out some." Soon he was telling us about all the people in chunnin exams. "The sound ninja are from a new village that just appeared no one knows much about them" he continued to talk until suddenly one of the sound ninja attacked him.

Chapter two: Kyi

We had just walked in when a puff-ball ninja attacked a tall boy who was standing by the crowd at the door. He looked fine but then his glasses broke after that he fell to his knees and puked, all in front of me. No one even knew we had walked in. okay I was pissed! I had been listening at the door (and ignoring our sensei) before we walked in so I knew Kabuto had done nothing to deserve this. And the ninja who hit him was giving a crappy speech about how the kid should learn about them and blahblahblah so; I pushed forward through the crowd. "Hey you stupid-puff-ball don't mess with people you don't know." I punched him so hard he flew to the other side of the room and made a huge dent in the wall. _I hope his puff-balls fall off. _The other ninja all looked at me, but I had already walked back to Kabuto. "Hey are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah "he said weakly as Tenoko helped him up. "Who are you" "I'm Kyi" "Kabuto, why did you help me Kyi?" "Because she hates some people" Katari said loudly as I watched Tenoko using his healing jutsu on Kabuto. I watched Kabuto as Tenoko healed him and saw the look of surprise followed by a darker hidden evil look. _Oh shit, Tenoko don't use your jutsu so openly! Are you mentally ill or just plain stupid? _I thought quickly.

Chapter three: Sakura

I saw the whole thing but I couldn't believe it this short girl punched this huge guy and...And he flew and broke the wall! She wore a black dress with a sign in red and red outlined black flames, a black ribbon was tied around one wrist and had red jewels dangling from it. Her hair was black with red highlights. On her other arm, she had on a headband with a sign I had never seen before! But her eyes...I never saw them she moved too fast, too unnatural. What's with her...with her strength alone she could be on Kakashi's level but she's probably only a year older than us! Then I noticed that Sasuke was looking at her funny and it was making me mad. "Hey what village are you people from?" Asked Kiba, he was looking at her too I noticed annoyingly. "I knew this would happen" said a voice from where Kabuto was, I looked and saw the hottest guy I had ever seen he had the greatest voice too. "I'm the other member of our little group here: I'm Tenoko." When he spoke I nearly fainted and then I looked at him and could not stop staring. He had red hair, green eyes, and was almost as cute as Sasuke and was wearing a white jacket with a black under-shirt. He glanced at me and then he went back to watching the other girl on his team, his eyes fairly glowed with admiration. I looked at her and could see why he liked her: she had white hair that glittered like silver, blue eyes full of laugher, her dress was made of silk and was blue and frosty white with snowflakes stitched into the hem and was just as perfect as her in every way. She was also wearing an odd necklace; a snowflake with a white gem in the middle and had small sparking blue gems on the points and hung on a sapphire blue ribbon studded with white gems the weird thing was there was snow falling from it. I turned back to Sasuke and his eyes were still on Kyi!

Chapter four: Kyi

I stood up and noticed that both the guy with black hair and the pink girl were watching me. The guy caught my eyes he was cute I guess... His hair was black-blue and his eyes were the dark gray of storm clouds at night. Looking at him I could tell that he had girls chasing him all the time and… he had a crush on me. I looked at Tenoko, _I used to like him a little when I was younger but now I think he's a fricking idiot_. As Tenoko was explaining where we were from I looked through my bangs that were covering my eyes, I wasn't blind or anything but people found my eye color weird. But the guy was staring at me like I was a long-lost friend or something. "Kyi" Katari whispered "do you see that guy over there he's looking at you like Tenoko looks at me" _no shit Sherlock_ I thought "what?" I whispered back "You're hopeless, Kyi, he likes you!"

"Really? I couldn't tell"

"Kyi go talk to him"

"No!!"

"Why what's a matter you scared? Kyi! You of all people to be scared!"

"I'm not scared"

"Then go talk to him "

"Fine I will"

Chapter five: Sakura

I stood quietly in the corner and listened to Tenoko when I noticed the two girls talking both were looking at Sasuke who was talking to Kabuto. "What are you talking about?" I asked Kyi.

"Nothing.....Hey your Sakura right?" Kyi replied.

"Yeah do you want to ask me something, Kyi?"

"Well.....do you know who that guy is over there?" She pointed at Sasuke _o my god she is wondering about my Sasuke what do I do!_

"His name's Sasuke why do you want to know?" I said quietly.

"No reason it's always good to know the competition" Kyi said "thanks Sakura" she looked up and someone opened the door. Her bangs flew up showing her eyes; they were the color of rust and dried blood!

_Where...Where had I seen those eyes before!?!_

"Kyi your eyes..."

"I know Sakura do me a favor; go away." _ I better watch out for that Kyi she's just plain dangerous! _I thought while walking away.

"Oh and Sakura that's very true but kinda rude"

Shivers went up my spine _oh my god can she tell what I'm thinking!?!_ Then I remembered where her eyes were from; they where from my dream about that cat!

Chapter six: Kyi

I started to walk forward to talk to Sasuke when the examiners appeared in the front .We all went to sit down as they explained the rules and crap that I paid no attention to. We were all spilt up according to the numbers we were given. After we sat down in our seats the test was handed out and we calmly took it. I was quietly freaking out when suddenly "number 265 out" a guy, number 265 I guess, was taken out of the test room and his team followed afterwards. I thought about the questions and figured that I would just cheat because I had no idea, I felt some thing beside me and looked at the dude sitting beside me and saw that there was sand all around him coming from the gourd on his back and that he was writing down answers very fast. I put my hand under the table turn my hand into a paw and scratched the wood with my claws, the noise distracted him for a moment but not long enough. I put my paw on his leg and dug in with my claws, and twisted making a large gouge in his leg before he had time to react signed and whispered "Kyi style; Shadow Mind Control no Jutsu" I channeled my chakra into his body taking control of his jutsu and fighting a powerful dark force inside him. The sand around him drifted to me and guided my hand to write the answers. Then the darkness in him threatened to take me over. I gathered my own black chakra and forced his powers down until I heard an annoying voice in my head that said "I'll get you Kytara you demon!"

"Down boy I have more power than you don't make me prove it" I mentally hissed back. I got the rest of the answers with out a problem but the tenth question was to be given at the end of the testing period. I removed my hand and used my chakra to heal his leg and the fabric of his pants.

By question 10 there were only about 200 of us left "if you answer the last question wrong you can Never Take the Chuinin Exams Again! But you may leave now and take it again next time." The chief examiner said loudly. I looked around as almost 125 of the genin left leaving the sound ninja, the sand ninja, some of the leaf ninja teams including Sasuke's and Kabuto's, and us the shadow ninja. After the morons left the chief said "...You all pass!" And smiled. "Now you pass to round two of the Chuinin exams" a tall girl ninja jumped in through the window. "Hello maggots I'm Anko Mahsimaru and I am the next proctor of the Chuinin exams!"

Chapter seven: Sakura

The test was over and it was time for part two of the Chuinin exams. We walked to the edge of a fence that had signs all over it .all the signs said "beware","caution do not enter" or something like that. "This is the second phase of the Chuinin exams we call it the Forest of Death." Anko said with a wicked grin "Just make it to the tower in the middle get the other scroll and don't die"

"Wait a minute" called a voice from the back as the speaker walked forward. It was a boy no older than 7 "The Hokage sent us to interview you"

"oh yeah the Hokage told me something about this" Anko said looking at the little guy and his team. The Naruto walked forward "hey Konahamaru what you doing here?"

"Oh hi Naruto" and off they went talking and listening. Leaving me and Sasuke. Sasuke left while I was watching the Forest of Death looking in its dark branches and I could see nothing good.

Chapter eight: Kyi

The weird guy and the kid walked off leaving the others. Sakura and Sasuke were watching them leave. Katari was saying something to me realized and looked at her "what? Sorry I wasn't listening" she rolled her eyes and looked at me "I'll say it again are you going to talking to Sasuke!?!"

"Yeah" I turned and looked towards he was standing and he had disappeared _oh well _I turned to Katari "call me when we get ready to go"

"Okay Kyi taking a walk?" Tenoko asked quietly while inching toward Katari.

"Yeah I need some space" with that said I walked away and soon found a tall oak tree and leaned against it. Suddenly something pushed me to the side and grabbed my arms .I stood there "hello Kyi" the person behind me said and let me go. I turned around....It was Sasuke! "Hi Sasuke what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you "

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you "

"okay what did you want to talk about?"

"Where are you from?" And that started it we talked for about an hour before Katari's sign came and we had to go back. As we walked back Sasuke said the oddest thing "Kyi when you helped Kabuto you were very umm um....I hope we meet again." I reached out and touched his arm a shiver went through me "I'll see you in the next round" I said quickly. With that he half-turned glanced at me and ran off.

: End of part one:

_The beginning is over but the story has just begun _

End of Sakura

Beginning of **Katari**

Chapter nine: Katari

"What is taking Kyi so long?" I said. "Be patient Katari" Tenoko whispered in my ear. "But everyone is already back even Sasuke!" "Look there she is" he said and sure enough Kyi was climbing over a hill just in sight but we were the only ones that saw her, she was moving in the shadows hiding herself. When she stopped in front of me I said "what took you so long Kyi?" "I was lost" she replied but from the look on her face I knew there was more to the story than that. She mouthed the words "I'll tell you later"

"Okay people time for the next part of the Chuinin exams," Anko said as she directed us to our gate to the 'Forest of Death' and handed us an earth scroll "Just make it to the tower alive with the other scroll. Okay GO"

Chapter ten: Kyi

"Let's go a little bit then we can change" I said to my partners "okay Kyi lead the way" they both said. I ran forward with the others close behind. After we had gone about a good 100 feet into the forest I stopped and kneeled in the bushes. "Okay guys transform!" I whispered calming down and concentrating on the picture of a black panther in my head and feeling the dark rush I feel whenever I change. I opened my eyes knowing I was a black panther with red eyes, I looked at the other two Katari was a white two tailed fox, and Tenoko was a large brown dog. I knew that the others had used a transformation jutsu and had watched me. I once had Katari tell me what it looking like when I transformed and this is what she said:_ you go very still Kyi then your shadow creeps up your arms and legs until your covered in blackness then all I can see is your glowing red eyes. Then the shadows go back down and you're a cat. _

"Okay" I growled "Come on." With that said I leaped 20 feet in the air and dug my red claws into the soft bark of a hemlock tree's lowest branch, climbed about another 25 feet up and started jumping tree to tree with Tenoko and Katari following close behind on the ground. Even with them running as fast as they could, I passed them in seconds, a black blur in the trees. I soon found Sasuke on the ground below me fighting someone with his team. They ran straight into a trap set by none other than Orochimaru himself. They fought while I watched figuring out Naruto's probably biggest secret, Sasuke found his way to a branch on my tree with Orochimaru following.

I watched waiting for I time to take down that snake-shit-head. I jumped but too late Orochimaru bit Sasuke! I hit him hard knocking both of us to the ground. I hit the ground hard and it knocked me out. I woke up in the grass about two seconds later with Orochimaru lying in the grass three feet away.

He woke up a second after I did and looked at me. "Who are you" he said in a snake like voice. "I'm Kyi" I hissed narrowing my eyes.

"I am Orochimaru"

"I saw what you did to Sasuke"

"Well you look as strong as him but I bet you couldn't defeat me"

"Want to bet old man?" I said harshly.

Chapter eleven: Kyi

After he said that I immediately started to look for his attack but apparently I was going to get the first hit. I ran forward and punched him; he flew and disappeared into the trees. I was so mad and for some reason I felt stronger shook my head _it is a fight so I can't think a lot concentrate on the battle! _ I thought. I blinked and looked around but I couldn't see him, then I was barreled into from behind. I flipped in midair and hit him with a kunia knife in the leg. It wasn't a bad hit but it kinda pissed him off. He pulled a sword out of his mouth. _Eww! Ooh shit! _

I jumped as he swiped the sword under me; where I had been standing. When I landed he tried to hit me with his stupid sword again. "Orochimaru you're too slow to hit a Shadow ninja" I said with I laugh after I hit him for the 25th time. "Ok that's enough Kyi" he did some jutsu signing and a snake hit me and slithered up my arm. "Oh gross" I said shaking it off. It was my turn for a jutsu I jumped back preparing a fire jutsu when a new jutsu came to me "Twilight Dragon Blaze no Jutsu" I whispered not knowing what would happen. Nothing came....At first, then a black dragon with orange eyes roared from behind me, it raced toward Orochimaru: it hit and threw him into the air! He hit the ground with a thud burned and battered. I walked toward him "Now Orochimaru do know my strength" "yes you're stronger than Sasuke" he whispered then his ugly head snaked towards me .I jumped back as he stuck the dirt. The sound ninja appeared and started throwing knives at me .One hit me in the shoulder and pinned me to a tree. "You dirty traitors" I said Orochimaru got up and walked toward me. "Kyi will you join me"

"Hell to the fuck no!!!"

"Fine" his head did the snake thing again and I figured there was no running this time I closed my eyes but it didn't help I could still feel it as his fangs bit deep into my shoulder. I screamed.

And black chakra burned his face. _Take that you fucking bastard!_ I thought distantly.

Chapter twelve: Katari

Tenoko and I were walking in the bushes when we heard Kyi scream "Katari come on that's Kyi" yelled Tenoko changing back to his human form we raced trough the trees with me thinking _ Kyi would be faster but noooo Kyi had to go get into trouble._

Ohh god let her be ok. We found her in a clearing sitting against a tree at first I thought she had fooled us and fell asleep but as we got closer. _Blood!?!_

Her whole right arm was covered in blood while there was a puddle on the ground_ what or who did this?_ I leaned over her finding that the only thing holding her to the tree was a knife going through her shoulder.

"oh Kyi" I moaned "what" she whispered opening a eye "hi Katari Tenoko fancy meeting you two here" she started to move "don't move Kyi" Tenoko said suddenly.

"You don't know anything Tenoko" she tried to stand and growled in pain. "Oh yeah I forgot about....that pull it out" Tenoko reached down grabbed the knife and yanked it out. Kyi gave a scream that louden into to the roar of a panther "thanks Tenoko" she said after a whole 5 minutes. She stood up and walked over to some bushes at the edge of the clearing. "Hey guys come help me" we walked over to her and looked down at... Sasuke! "What is he doing here?" I asked "hell if I know!" Kyi said aggressively.

We carried him to the center of the clearing and put him down then we turned and left.

Chapter thirteen: Kyi

It was a long painful walk the rest of the way threw the forest, but we made it in fourth. While we were waiting I noticed the sound ninja watching me a lot if; I moved their eyes moved. Finally I told my team to wait a sec that I was going to talk to someone. "Ok Kyi is careful" Katari said slowly as if each word was a mile long. I walked over to the sound ninja. They smiled. And I suddenly understood these ninja weren't here for the Chuinin exams they came on Orochimaru orders to find the strongest ninja from the other villages!

"Hi weird sound ninja people" I said quietly

"Hi demon" the tall one said

"What!?!"

"Our master told us you were a demon.......but now you're his demon"

They all snickered

"I'm not a demon and I belong to no one: I have no master"

"Say what you will" the girl ninja said "but we know what's true"

"Whatever" I said and walked away

_Ill kill them _I swore silently and laughed _wait what's wrong with me!?!_

Chapter fourteen: Katari

Kyi started to act weird after we came back from the Forest of Death, she was walking away talking to herself at one point she even growled at a wall. Something was wrong why would Kyi act so weird what happened to her? She would talk but only for a minute and then go to her own world.

Soon all the genin that survived the Forest of Death arrived. And the instructors appeared one by one until there were about fifty. One sick-looking ninja walked forward "the next part of the chunin exams will first be held as a preliminary round of fights no rules but don't kill then in the next round of fights only the victors of the first round will fight. Ok?"

"then go up onto those balconies until your fight starts" the guy turned walked back to where he was before and said "Any questions?" When everybody shook their heads, we started to climb the stairs. We walked around for a while and talked about anything while mostly trying to stay away from the weirdoes that were the hidden leaf ninja. When they called to start the fight we happily went.

Chapter fifteen: Kyi

The first fights were between slow ninja and Katari and Tenoko. Then I was called I was put up against the fluff-ball sound ninja .I smiled. We entered the ring and took our places and the fight began

I started signing then changed into my black panther I know I changed rather than felt it. I heard Katari scream "No" but who cares. I'm going to kick sound ninja butt. The moron did his stupid sound attack but I couldn't hear it.

I pretended to drop to the ground injured. When he came within four feet I jumped up and pounced on him. He screamed and wiggled as I took all my anger out on him. When I was done I was covered in blood and he looked like a cat's scratching post. I was declared the victor and was told to go wash up. Katari yelled so much I thought it wouldn't end "Katari shut up I won and I got my revenge" I said as I washed my shirt "hey Kyi" Katari said "since when have you had a tattoo on your shoulder" "oh…What!?!" I yelled she walked over to me and poked it I swallowed a scream "its fine Katari" " this looks kinda like that mark on Sasuke but its faded" "just don't poke it Katari" "Kyi please tell me this isn't what I think it is" "I would tell you that but I cant lie to you" "Kyi....."

One month of boringish things later the second round started with Naruto and Neji and then was Tenoko and Temari...

Chapter sixteen: Tenoko Kyi and Katari I

"Go Tenoko" I could imagine Katari scream _just keep your head in the fight Tenoko_ I looked at Temari she was a few years older than me and had a giant fan. I started to sign but Temari yelled "wind scythe jutsu" I teleported behind her and kicked her in the back bad thing was she went flying right into her jutsu. _Opps that was a accident but a good accident _started signing "shadow blade jutsu" Temari stood up recovering from her jutsu and was picked up and diced by mine a single knife came spinning towards me from the spinning blood bath that was Temari lucky for her I wasn't paying attention and it hit my arm a little but it was that much that stopped my jutsu. I was the winner "oh Katari"

Tenoko won all fine and dandy but the next battle between Katari and Kankuro got him all worried yuck.....

It was my turn to battle and well I was still in shock about Kyi but I had to win and Kankuro was going down! He kept his puppet by his side I watched for him to make the first move and of course being the dumb guy he was, attacked me. His puppet came forward and its arms wrapped around me it squeezed and it was covered in snow. I laughed from where I stood behind Kankuro he turned and I punched him in the face he flew toward crow falling in a pile of ninja and puppet. I giggled he stood up and Crow threw a purple ball at my feet and suddenly I was blind. a hand wrapped around my neck I heard Tenoko yelling and Kyi yelling at Tenoko. But I just giggled again "freeze puppet" I pulled back breaking away from the puppet-ice cube "what the" Kankuro said as his face met my fist again I won because now there was a ninja-ice cube in the ring with a fist indention in his face.

Katari won by freezing Kankuro but we had to wait 15 minutes for Tamari and Gaara to thaw their brother out. when Kankuro was out of the ring Sasuke and Gaara fought and Sasuke won because Gaara ran off next was me and Kabuto which was sad cause I kinda liked the guy....

He watched me waiting for me to turn panther but I had no intention to get furry I would fight as a human this round, he made the first move as in throwing a knife I caught easily we fought and backed off I got tired and used a flame jutsu but he had other plans "mystic palm jutsu"

"ouch" I said as he hit my arm then he hit my bad shoulder "o my god you just...."I turned grabbed his arm and threw him over my head into a wall then I turned panther and raced after him biting and scratching until Katari and Tenoko pulled me off of him.

Chapter seventeen: Kyi

One month later

We're all still genin (because Orochimaru broke up the Chuinin exam and attacked the leaf village) and just get back from a mission when Katari asked "Kyi are you okay" "yeah I'm fine" Tenoko walked away for some reason I watched him leave. "Kyi you stay away from Tenoko or" she growled

"Or what Katari" I spat "are you going to hurt me?" she jumped at me and we fell backwards. I clawed at her face and she bit at my throat we fought till I felt her teeth clamp onto my headband on my arm and slip. She suddenly backed away laughing "get out of here Kyi you aren't meant to be a ninja" she yelled I backed into the trees and started running.

I was hidden in the trees watching them. Katari and Tenoko. By the way she was smiling I could tell that she was telling him about her chasing me out of the village like a wolf from its pack. Then he went and hugged her like it was good news. I turned away holding back tears. _Oh well its not like I care. _ I jumped back into the village knowing that Katari wouldn't see me I ran to my sister Ryoko's house. When I got there I knocked and when she opened the door I jumped into her arms.

"Kyi honey what's wrong?" she said tilting my head up.

"I-is mom here?"

"No honey she's at her house do you need to talk. I mean because mother's busy babysitting the kids while I deal with this stupid mission, so baby sis what's wrong with the world today?" I started to fake cry.

"Oh then here I'll take you to mother" she led me out of the house and soon we were jumping to our mother's house to tell her I was leaving for a little while.

We were almost there when it hit me why should I tell them I'm leaving.

I told Ryoko to tell mother I said goodbye. Then I turned and walked away from everything. I was months away from the shadow village and I was yet to see anything but trees. Then a group of ninja trackers appeared from nowhere."Kyi we have been told that you tried to kill Katari Mizuyuki. Your sentence from the shadow village is death!" they chased and caught me. When they caught me they tied me to the top of a tree and stuck four swords through me into the tree in the shadow village way of execution. Then they left, I twisted ignoring the pain until finally I felt the swords slip out. I screamed and fell out of the tree. Then the darkness took over. _I'm no wolf I'm a cat damn it…._

Three years later

: End of part two: 

_Kyi is leaving but the story continues_

End of **Katari**

Chapter eighteen: Kyi

I was hunting deer when I saw him. I lived in a small area miles from any village but a couple of guys passed through my forest a lot. Even the dumb blue guy with the sword (who got stuck in a tree and hung there for a whole day until I broke the branch)could get by me without me noticing but this guy smelled…Weird familiar but weird. I jumped down from my tree and ran to him I put my paws on his chest and pushed him backwards. I looked in his eyes and backed away. Then I did something I had not done in years I turned human "you smell...err look like Sasuke who are you?"

He looked at me "who are you"

"Kyi"

"I am Itachi Sasuke's older brother"

"What!?! No no no" I turned and ran back into the forest "crap" I whispered my headband was gone I suddenly heard someone moving I turned to run but everything went black.

I woke up lying in a field deep in my forest. I was wrapped in a black cloak with red clouds on it _wait this is that guy's cloak!_ I sat up and looked around he was sitting in the grass about three feet away "so you finally wake up Kyi"

"I guess so.....hey Itachi what are you doing in this forest"

"I was hunting a panther that attacked one of the ak...my friends but now that seems pointless what are you doing in this forest"

"I live here"

"Where? All I see is trees."

"You remember when we met?"

"Oh…Kyi where are you from"

"The hidden shadow village in the land of darkness" I answered slowly

"And where did you meet my brother"

"The chunnin exams"

"So you're a chunnin..."

"No genin"

"From the land of darkness..."

Chapter nineteen: Kyi

"Yes"

"You're exiled"

"Ye....how did you know that?"

"Have you ever looked at your headband?"

"No"

There was a huge scratch right through the sign of the shadow village

"Ooh that's what Katari did"

"Katari?"

"My best friend"

"Your best friend exiled you"

"Oh shut up Itachi anyway why am I here?"

"You jumped on me as a cat then talked to me as a human then ran off left your headband I ran after you to give it back and you fainted fell on the ground and I picked you up and brought you here"

"I wish life was that simple"

"Okay so you were a ninja…how long ago"

"Three years but I can still kick ass"

"Really"

I got up and tossed him his cloak

"Well it was nice talking to you" I said walking away suddenly he was in front of me "okay maybe not good-bye"

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Will you fight me Kyi?"

"Sure"

Worst choice ever

Five minutes later I was collapsed against a tree with Itachi standing about 10 feet away "okay, okay you win"

"Thanks for trying to rip my throat out" he said rubbing his neck

"just be glad you're faster than me"

"Kyi you nearly killed me and you've been living as a cat for the past three years either you're good or I'm getting slower…" he paused and looked at me

"And what are you getting to Itachi"

"I could train you"

"As what you're pet cat? Or a sidekick? Really Itachi think about what you say I've known you for two hours and I already think your dumb like that blue guy"

"What blue guy?"

"I don't know him but he's blue and has a big sword"

"And marks on each side of his face?" he asked

"Yes you know him?"

"Yes he's one of my friends his name is Kisame"

"Who are your friends Itachi I've heard of Kisame's but he's a killer"

"Aren't we all Kyi?"

"So your 'friends' are the akatsuki?"

"You know the akatsuki"

"No but I know a old member"

"Who"

"Orochimaru"

He made a sound I swore was a growl

Chapter twenty: Kyi

"Yup he's the one who did this" I turned and pulled my shirt down so Itachi could see the friggin curse mark

"Ouch" he whispered "Kyi how did that happen?"

"I was protecting your brother but I was little too late I fought Orochimaru, nearly won when the dumb sound ninja threw a knife in my shoulder pinned me to a tree and I got this and Orochimaru got a third-degree burn to the face"

"Double ouch......good job"

"Thanks"

"Kyi........."

"What Itachi"

"Do you like Sasuke?"

I thought about that for a minute and answered "no I don't............I did but that was a long time ago." I said looking away

he put his hand on my cheek and turned my head towards him "Kyi I don't know what has happened to you but I will always be here for you" I hugged him "thank you Itachi " I said looking in his eyes god dang his eyes were black like pure onyx. That night I was asleep on a tree limb about 50feet in the air when I rolled. I yelled which woke Itachi up and he came running about 10 feet before a hit the ground I turned into my panther form and landed softly and gracefully like a real cat.

"What the hell are you thinking sleeping in a tree!" he yelled.

Then I noticed that he was only wearing a pair of pants. I wanted to turn back but I knew that I would be blushing. So I did a cat trick. I walked up to him and leaned on him knocking him over. Then I put my paws on his shoulder and started purring. He reached up and started petting me. But odd enough it felt good. I relaxed and laid down on the ground and he continued to pet me. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in my human form with Itachi's arms around me. I looked from side to side. _There is no escape!! Oh noes!_ I laughed which woke Itachi up.

"What the hell!?!"He looked at me and I looked at his arms which were still around me "oh uh sorry" he moved his arm off me and I pulled it back down turned over and buried my face in his chest

"Go back to sleep" I mumbled. He laughed and fell back asleep.

_I missed being with people but this is weird I bet we look like Tenoko and Katari. _

After that we just got closer and I relearned how to be a ninja and I taught him all the stuff I knew.

Two months later Itachi told me something horrible;

"Kyi I have to go back to the akatsuki..."

"And?"

"I can't let you come they would kill you"

"And?"

He laughed "Kyi I love your sense of humor"

"Its not humor it's the truth if they touch me I'll kick their asses"

He laughed again "Kyi I'm sorry I'll come see you...........I love you and I won't let them hurt you"

"Itachi don't leave me!!!"

Too late

"Damn him"

I sulked for about an hour then I had an idea.

I could track him as a panther. I changed and sniffed the air I found his scent and followed it.

Chapter twenty-one: Kyi

It took me 15 minutes to catch up to Itachi he was about 100 feet ahead of me he was walking most likely thinking I was far behind crying for my loss. _Ha whatever like I was the kind to stay behind!_

He walked up to a cave and a ton of people walked out

"Itachi you're late"

"I know leader"

_Leader? Of the akatsuki?_

"Itachi what have you been doing for 2 months I've been stuck here with Deidara and Sasori"

"Kisame you whine too much"

They talked for a good 30 minutes Itachi answering all the questions that were thrown at him.

_God this is boring I thought Itachi told me not to interfere but interfering is fun._..

I jumped down as a panther right in front of the akatsuki but behind Itachi

"Itachi you didn't kill that cat did you?"

"Yes I did leader"

"No you didn't its standing right behind you"

"I'll kill it" Kisame's said and drew his sword

_Oh god this is the end good bye world_ I thought with a laugh that came out as a growl

Kisame's ran at me and I ran behind him turning back into a human I grabbed his sword

"Shadow sword no jutsu"

The sword glowed a dark blood red, I held it in front of me and it let a bust of black flames loose. The flames took the shape of a scythe around the sword. I turned towards Kisame's with an evil grin I tried to hit him but Itachi grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

Chapter twenty-two: Kyi

"Kyi that's enough" I dropped the sword as he hugged me

I looked down I knew my eyes were most likely glowing or that weird thing they did when I fought "Kyi are you okay?"

"Yeah" whispered still looking down

"Kyi look at me "

"No!"

He forced my head up

"Kyi why are your eyes blood red?"

"Hell if I know!! Does it look like I know I mean god dang?" I said calmly

"Geeze Kyi it was just a question and why did you try to kill Kisame"

"He tried to kill me and I protected myself" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Kyi be nice" he warned

"Never" I said with an evil grin

"Itachi who is this and stop flirting you're making me gag"

"Yes leader"

"I'm Kyi"

"The Kyi"

"The? What did I do something?"

Itachi looked surprised "Kyi you killed three people when you left the shadow village!"

"Threes something I didn't know...cool I killed three people awesome I thought it was two."

"that's not all you went on a killing spree four months ago in a small village about two miles away killed everyone but a white haired girl and her mother who reported it to the Hokage as a 'panther demon attack' then they knew it was you " the shadowy leader said

"I remember that they killed half of the other panthers so I killed them"

"Oh my god their hunting me aren't they" I asked

"If they is the leaf village then yes, yes they are" Itachi answered

"Shit god dang what am I going to do..... Itachi why didn't you tell me" I said turning to him

"I didn't want you to worry" he said with a shrug

Chapter twenty-three: Kyi

"Hey if I wouldn't have followed you and stayed back and they found and killed me would you shrug then?" I growled

The leader turned "Kytara calm down and think for a moment"

"How do you know that name?" I said surprised and turning on him

"The leaf village isn't the only ones hunting you" at that I calmed down

"Are you hunting me Pein?"

"Yes now we know each other we should go in"

"I'm not going in there"

"Kyi look at me" Itachi said

His eyes were red with a weird shape in them

"Nice can you fly?"

"Why..." I cut him off as I turned panther and barreled into him and he learned to fly imagine that.

"Don't ever try that again" suddenly there was a weight on my back forcing my face into the ground

"Pein get your foot off me" he slipped a black necklace around my neck

"Itachi carry your girlfriend in"

"Why can't I move?" I said to the dirt

Itachi walked over to me (I had unfortunately turned back into my human form) and picked me up and took me into the lair "gggggggggggrrrrrrrr"

"Be quiet Kyi" Itachi whispered

"Itachi take her to the holding area"

"But....okay leader"

"I hate you Pein" I said and managed to flip him off

"Ok Kyi that's fine with me cause I'm not very fond of you myself if you weren't Itachi's girlfriend you would already be dead I'm being very nice today"

Itachi carried me to a small dark stone room he put down on the bed and walked out the door, he turned to me with eyes full of fear...for me.

I rolled over and got up walking around "damn it!" I was in a demon holding area I could tell by the scratches in the walls "Itachi let me out of here" I said pushing the door then I heard him talking to Pein

* You can't keep her in there forever!

~I can try but she stays in there until we know where her loyalties lie.

* I can't stand her yelling....

~ Then get earmuffs Itachi here take here this.

* What is it?

~ Food dumb ass for your girl

I heard him walk away and Itachi open the door, I was right in front of him he looked surprised

"So I pledge my loyalty to fat head and I'm out of here"

"Yes how did you... here" he handed me some food

_Sounds like America! Ha! _

"Thanks your a lot nicer then your friends...is Kisame mad?"

"A little" he said with a smile and walked out the door

This continued for a week cause Pein was busy _(killing people and making out with Konan, yuck)_

But on the sixth day Itachi came in and said "Pain's coming with Konan and if you don't agree....they'll kill you"

"they can try" he looked around and saw the black beads were scattered everywhere "Kyi where did you.." I held up the string "I hate Pein I really do" I held up the paper bomb that was wrapped around the string "this is how they were going to kill me but I found it" suddenly Itachi pushed me against the wall and kissed me "Kyi I don't want to lose you"

"You wont Itachi now let me go"

Pein and Konan came to my 'room' about ten seconds after Itachi let me stand on my own and led me to a giant room

"Kyi will you join the akatsuki? Or will you die"

"Umm can I think about that" before he could answer I dashed to the left and as I thought Konan ran after me I let Konan catch me and quietly stuck the paper bomb on her back

Chapter twenty-four: Kyi

"What happened to the 'fight and if you win you can join'?"

"Your right Kyi lets do that Konan let her go" I ran in the direction away from Konan and saw Pein do hand signs and whispering. Then Konan's back blew up she was throw into a wall and hit the floor bleeding.

"Does that count?" I said trying not to laugh.

He ran over to Konan and looked at me

"Do you want in?"

"If you'll have me, but I'm not wearing the cloak cut you most likely don't have any my size and I don't like wearing a cloak that can fit a dumpster"

"Ok Kyi you're in but stay away from the doors"

"Whatever leader" I said with a laugh

I wondered around until I caught Itachi's voice coming from a doorway

* "I hope she's okay"

"She'll be fine you saw her with Kisame that wasn't a little girl Itachi she was going to kill him when you stopped her I was watching she was like ready for the blood and the screaming and the other crap"

"Well I didn't know I had fans" I walked in and over to Itachi and hugged him

"Kyi you're alive!?!"

"Well dur-da-dur was I suppose to die... I feel loved" I said with a sniff

"Kyi this is Deidara: Deidara, Kyi"

"Hey I've heard of you: Stone village right?

Big clay birdie? Bombs? And umm... art?"

"Yep here I made this for you if you lived" he handed me a small clay panther

"Wow this is really cool thanks Deidara! Wait a minute if I lived?"

"Here Kyi I got this for you" Itachi handed me a black rose with a red center

"Whoa"

"How old are you, Kyi" Deidara asked

"16 why" I replied

"Wow I thought you were older you sound a lot older"

_Do I look older stupid no I'm 125 'kay!_

"And..... I care why?" I said with a wicked smile

Deidara shivered

"What was that" I asked

"I just got the feeling of sudden death approaching"

I laughed.

Chapter twenty-five: Kyi

It was about two months later that I got to go on a mission. _Yea!_ It was an assassination; the target was the land of mist kage's daughter. This is going to be so easy she was only 8.

I said bye to Itachi and stole his cloak, if I was an akatsuki member I would look like one for my first mission. I traveled to the land of mist in shadows arriving well before daybreak of the third day. I found the house that the daughter lived in and slipped inside. She was sleeping quietly the first room. I pushed her she woke up looked at me whimpered and said "are you going to kill me"

"No I'm here to protect you someone bad is coming for you so we need to get out of here"

"Ok I'm Kyoto" she got up and followed me out of the room

I was not but two seconds away from her body when a ninja walked in and rushed to her side. He picked her up and a note rolled from her hand. The Kage walked in and just dropped to the floor. I laughed and walked out from behind the mirror in the corner of the room. The ninja shot up and stuttered "y-y-your Kyi of the s-s-s-shadow village"

"Yes you dimwit and that's the dead daughter of the 'Kage over there. Anyway give that note to Katari Mizuyuki." I waved and teleported out.

I got back to my 'home' and Itachi and Kisame were dragging a guy in an orange jumpsuit.

_Naruto _the name popped into my head it was a memory from the chunin exams.

I watched as they threw him in the same room I was in when I came here. "What are you going to do to him?" I asked Itachi

"Kill him"

Chapter twenty-six: Kyi

I walked into Naruto's holding room to see that he had woken up and that he wasn't happy.

"Who are you where am I?" he growled

"Is this any way to treat an old friend?" I said quietly

"Kyi!?! You went missing two years ago!"

"How did you know it was me, Naruto?"

"Katari and Tenoko sent a picture of you to every village so I know what you look like"

"You're in the akatsuki base"

"WHAT!!!"

"Yep the akatsuki; murderers thieves and losers"

"Come on Kyi lets get out of here they'll kill us!"

"They'd kill you I have nothing to worry about"

"Huh?" he blinked

"Im an akatsuki member duh"

"But you're helping me..."

"Yeah about that we have about two minutes to get out of here and away from this forest"

"We need more time tomorrow" I walked out locking the door and sneaking in the shadows

"Kyi," Itachi whispered "what were you doing in there?"

"Learning what's going on in the world"

"Oh okay but don't do anything to get yourself in trouble" he said sternly

"When do I ever in trouble?"

He walked off laughing.

The next night I packed for my trip and went to get Naruto. We got out and the sun came up about half way to Konana.

"Crap we're not going to make it"

"What why"

"Itachi was the first to check on you today so with me gone he'll know what I did"

"Is Itachi you're…?" I cut him off

"Say it Naruto and I'll knock you out and drag you back"

"Okay" he said smiling

We got to the edge of Konana and a group of ANBU black ops caught us.

"Naruto Uzimaki and ... Kyi wow you came home"

"Not in your life" I teleported on to a tree with Naruto

"Kyi, why did you do that?"

"Because if they catch me and turn me over to the shadow village I'll be killed for murder and thief"

Naruto looked away

"Look I'm sorry for what I've done and I'll come back on this date" I clawed it into the tree. I heard Pein's voice yelling and a flash of pain went through my head. I woke up in a room full of sunshine and wondered_ where the hell is here?_

"Hi Kyi" Naruto said from the other room

"Hi where am I Naruto?"

"My house you fainted I brought you here"

"Woh Naruto does anyone know about this"

"You and me that's it"

"Okay Naruto I really have to go back"

"Why is it Itachi?"

"Yeah say what you want I don't care bye see you later Naruto"

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Endings**

**Two years later**

**Itachi was sitting in a stone chair with me watching from the trees. A dark shape kept appearing behind the chair until a sword was stuck though Itachi and the chair.**

**Thank god it was a clone.**

**Well the real Itachi and Mr. Darkshape started fighting and I fell asleep. I was woken up by a series of quiet words. I blinked and looked out at the fight. Itachi was covered in blood and poked Mr. Darkshape in the head. Then he collapsed on the ground and wasn't moving. "Itachi" I whispered and started to jump down. Mr. Darkshape turned his head away the light hit his face the killer of my love was.**

**Sasuke.......**

**Coming soon Midnight**

**The sequel to Shadows**


End file.
